Avengers A New Generation
by wildflower woods
Summary: The Avengers have all settled down and started to raise families, but when strange things start happening the Avengers are called back into action. However when things go wrong are the Avengers kids prepared to do their duty and take up their parents legacy? Only time will tell. This is a colab with my friends. I don't own marvel (unfortunately) Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. AU
1. Polouge

**Chloe**

 **After a long time, our parents decided they wanted kids, us of course! First of all, Grandma came first or as I meant to say... Faye, Daughter of Captain America and... Well, we don't know who the mother is. She and her father are always arguing over which country is best, Her code name is Captain Canada. Canada or America. They have rows with a USA Flag on the wall and a Canadian one on the other. Now, I shouldn't be saying USA so please don't read this uncle cap :)**

 **Next came, Lila. She is Clint and Laura's daughter, or as I should say; Uncle Hawkeye and Auntie Laura. Her code name is SharpEye, taking after her father; she even has archery lessons.**

 **Anyway, Next came ME! Chloe Stark! I'm the daughter of Tony and Pepper or as I call them; Mum and dad. I am a tech whizz and I don't have to go to school! I came 3rd, I mean. Obviously I wanted to go of course! I knew who my father was going to be. My code name is Iron Girl, silver and orange suit. I'm loving it right now.**

 **Next came, Adam! Son of Bruce and Betty. He had a little bit of radiation passed down from his father of course, and well... And A LOT OF SMARTNESS... Obviously not smarter than me. PUNY BANNER!**

 **Then came Kian Thorinson. Your probally thinking;'lemme guess, Son of Thor?' And yep, your right. He's the God of Lightning and his Mum is Jane.**

 **And last but not least, Rose Romanoff. She's 12 years old and she's a little pest! Nothing can stop her, I even try to lock her in a suit and she escapes. We call her; PEST! She's adopted by Natasha because... Eh you know right? She can't have children? AND NO I'VE NOT BEEN ASKING MY DAD OR UNCLE HAWKEYE FOR LECTURES! Or have I?**

 **Aywy this is a new generations of heroes... Blah. Blah. Blah. LES DO DIS!**

 _Rose_

 _You're not telling this story without me are you Chloe? That is totally like you._

 _Hi Y'all. I'm Rose Romanoff, Brown Widow and THE PEST._

 _Like Clo said I'm the youngest bit still, I can have a bit of fun can't I? Yes she did try locking me in a iron suit once._

 _By the way Clo, Don't leave the opening switch on the inside next time you're gonna lock someone in it. It was way too easy to escape. By the way Grandma is coming down later this week. And Kian is coming back from asgard so watchout. Lila and Adam are also coming so there'll be a six way prank war going on! Totally fun right?! I am going to win of course. No one can beat me when it comes to winding people up. I AM THE PRANK QUEEN! I have to do something to earn the name THE PEST don't I? Oh I remember one time I dropped water balloons on everyone from the air vents. That was so much fun. Did I mention that it happened during one of Stark's parties. All the guests got wet as well. Priceless!_

 _Also you forgot Cooper, Lucas and Louis in your list of avengers kids._

 _Cooper Barton is younger than Faye but older than Lila. He's Lila's older brother._

 _Louis and Lucas Lokison are the twin sons of Loki. they are older than me but younger than Kian. Lucas is the older twin._

 _This is what you should have said._

First of all, Grandma came first or as I meant to say... Faye, Daughter of Captain America and... Well, we don't know who the mother is. She and her father are always arguing over which country is best, Her code name is Captain Canada. Canada or America. They have rows with a USA Flag on the wall and a Canadian one on the other. Now, I shouldn't be saying USA so please don't read this uncle cap :)

Next is Cooper. He is Clint and Laura's son. His code name is SharpShot. He's good at archery, but not as good as Lila.

After Cooper came, Lila. She is Clint and Laura's daughter, or as I should say; Uncle Clint and Auntie Laura. Her code name is SharpEye, taking after her father; she even has archery lessons.

Anyway, Next came Chloe Stark! She's the daughter of Tony and Pepper. She is a tech whizz and she doesn't have to go to school! Lucky thing! Her code name is Iron Girl, silver and orange suit.

Next came, Adam! Son of Bruce and Betty. He had a little bit of radiation passed down from his father of course, and well... And A LOT OF SMARTNESS... Obviously not smarter than Chloe (unfortunately it would deflate her ego a bit). PUNY BANNER!

Then came Kian Thorson. Your probably thinking;'lemme guess, Son of Thor?' And yep, your right. He's the God of Lightning and his Mum is Jane.

After Kian came Lucas, closely followed by Louis. They're the twin sons of Loki. Louis is the god of tricksters and His code name is the trickster. Lucas is the god of untruths doesn't have a code name. He's a goody two shoes. Not joining in. Spoilsport.

And last but not least ME! Rose Romanoff. I'm 12 years old and I'm a little pest! And proud! I AM THE PRANK QUEEN! Nothing can stop me, Chloe even tried to lock me in a suit and I escapes. They call me; THE PEST! I adopted by Natasha because... Well I don't want to go into it.

 **Give up Rose! My version was way better. Anyway Cap C is nearly here and you got my party dress wet! Come on!**

 _Alright I'm coming. Can't wait to wind up Grandma_

 **ROSE!**

 _Fine. I'll Wait. About five seconds._


	2. Chapter 1

**Rose POV**

I watched the car pull up outside the tower. Mum and I had been here for a few days waiting for the others to turn up. It was All I could do to stop myself rushing downstairs. I hadn't seen Lila in months. I hadn't seen Cooper in months as well but I liked Lila better. Lila was the only one who didn't get mad after a prank. Oh gods I remember the time I had turned everyone's hair pink. That was so funny. Unfortunately no one else had seen it that way.

 _It was an ordinary night and I was in the vents. Again. I dropped down into Chloe's ensuite and pulled the bottle of hair dye out of my pocket. I picked up the shampoo bottle and tipped some of the hair dye in. I then put the shampoo back and climbed into the events again. Repeat for every occupant in the tower and then headed back to bed. What woke my up in the morning was stark shouting at the top of his voice "ROSE! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" but me being well me, I ran out of the tower not coming back until about 3 in the afternoon. After that Uncle Tony made it impossible to access the vents in my room. Spoilsport._

The only person who had found that even vaguely funny was Lila and that was because I had accidentally put the Hair dye in the wrong shampoo bottle.

I was looking forward to meeting the other avengers kids. Though I doubt they were looking forward to it as much as I was. I had set so many prank traps up around the tower it was virtually impossible to go anywhere without being caught in one. Unless, like me, you knew where they all were. This is going to be so much fun. For me. Not necessarily anyone else.

 **Chloe POV**

I had to get changed for a happy introduction to the new avengers, my dad retired so I had to have a shower and get ready.

I got undressed and got into the shower, I washed out the pink dye and I had to re-dye my hair. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the orange dye, I dyed my fringe and then grabbed the silver dye and dyed the second part of my fringe as the rest of my hair was tied or clipped back. I got my favourite tee shirt and pants, then I got my shoes on. I had the urge to sing a song, I knew which song I was going to sing;

'Were the equestria girls and we're here to shout, that the magic of friendship is what it's all about!' I stepped out of my room, not seeing the loop of rope on the floor. I stepped into it and was suddenly hanging upside down by my ankle. To make matters worse the SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS Theme song was playing from all the speakers "ROSE!"

 ** **Rose POV****

Uh oh. I heard Chloe shout. "and there's my cue" I raced out of the tower, Grabbing Lila's arm as I ran. "What did you do this time Rose?" She asked "Actually I'm not sure. I have no idea which trap Chloe set off." "What! you mean there are more?!" "Um about fifty in all" "ROSE!"

 ** **Chloe POV****

"MUMMMM!" I screamed, waiting for her.

"Chloe, what's it this time?" She asked,

"Rose..." I whispered, falling on the ground,

"Not Again" Mum said face palming "does that girl do anything but cause Chaos and Havoc?"

 **Rose POV**

Lila Dragged me back to the tower. Literally. Dragged. Me. "I DON'T CARE!" Lila yelled. "YOU HAVE GONE TO FAR THIS TIME ROSE! WE ARE MEETING THEM FOR THE FIRST TIME AND YOU SET PRANK TRAPS ALL OVER THE TOWER! YOU ARE SO IMMATURE!" "I'M _TWELVE_ LILA _TWELVE_ YOU EXPECT ME TO BE MATURE AT TWELVE? SORRY HAVE YOU _MET_ ME?!" "Just Remove them all please Rose." Lila had calmed down. "It's gonna be hard enough as it is without your pranks going off at random moments. Please Ro." I looked at her. "alright. Maybe I don't have to cause havoc _all_ the time" "come on lets go inside. Thor and Loki will be here soon with their sons" "Loki has a son?" "Two acctually, twins." she paused "I should not have told you that" Lila Face palmed "Nope!" I grinned. "This is gonna be fun!" " _Rose_ " Lila groaned

 **Chloe POV**

"Daddy. Dad. Dad. Pappa. Dad!" I said, poking him.

"What's up?" He asked, lifting his helmet.

"Can we have a welcome party?" I asked, puppy-eying him.

"Sure, Sweetheart." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Tanks!" I said, walking away. I fist pumped the air and Shouted, 'Whoo-Woo!'

 **Rose POV**

Lila and I walked into the tower almost crashing into Chloe. "oops sorry Clo. I didn't mean to prank you. Which one was it by the way?" "you mean there are MORE?!" "Yes and you're going to take them down aren't you Rose?" I looked at Lila murderously "Spoilsports" I murmured.

 **Chloe POV**

"us have a welcome party for the new avengers" I said, puffing out my chest. "how nice" Rose said with mock sincerity.

"I'M GOING TO GET READY!" I squealed,

"Oh and Rose. Try to not get on the bad side of me or my mum, ok?"

 **Rose POV**

"That reminds me." Pepper came into the room "I have outfits for you girls already" She held up and orange an silver floor length dress. "Here's your's Chloe" She held up a really pretty three quarter length purple dress with a black belt "This one's for Lila" Pepper held up a short red dress with a frilly collar. The red abomination "And this is your dress Rose" "no way am I wearing that" "You hung my daughter upside down by her ankle. You are wearing the dress" I groaned. There was no getting out of this one. "Fine!" I snapped snatching the dress

 **Chloe POV**

I hugged my mum

"Thanks! It's Lovely! Dad said we could have a karaoke too!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

"Well I'll go and get the snacks and the drinks ready, and I'll message the squad!" She shrugged,

I ran upstairs as I squealed with Joy and I heard mum talking to the squad.

"Meet us in the disco room, 7th floor in 10." She said,

I heard my dad say 'That's my girl' whilst the others replied with a simple 'OK' I ran upstairs to get changed. I finally get to meet the new avengers.

I slammed the door behind me as I walked to my boudoir to brush my hair and re-dye some parts. I decided it was pretty lonely so I had to put music on. So I listened to my favourite artist or band; one republic.

I switched 'counting stars' on from their album 'native'.

 **Rose POV**

I watched my cousin, Lila, of all people get excited over a dress. What is the world coming to? I wondered, Meandering outside. I leant against the balcony staring at the new york skyline, just then it started to rain, Oh great. I hear the thunder. Even better. A thunder storm. Mum came out and stood beside me. "You come to watch Thor arrive?" She asked "Not intentionally. Does it always rain when he arrives?" "Not usually" Mum laughed "He just likes to make a big entrance" We watched as a beam of light transported a group of people on to the helipad. A woman, two men and two boys. "Oh great, Thor brought Loki with him. Just what we need. And Loki's son as well from the looks of things." Mum disappeared back inside. "WHAT?" that was Stark. I sighed and made my way down to the helipad. Thor looked up "Ah Lady Natasha, you seem to have shrunk" He looked confused "I'm not Natasha. I'm her daughter Rose" I laughed. "I shall go find the Lady Natasha, you coming brother" "A chance to wind up the avengers? Yes I'll come brother" The adults walked off. I looked at the two asgardian boys. One of them held out his hand "Greetings fair maiden. I am Kian Thorson Prince of asgard." "Hi I'm Rose" " And I'm Louis Lokison" "Lokison? as in Loki the trickster god? The one that just walked off with Thor?" "Yes he is my father" "awsome. I'm the resident Prank queen at the tower. You like causing trouble?" "My father is the god of mischief. What do you think?" I grinned and mock curtsied "THE PEST at your service. Let's go cause some havoc" I ran off with Louis. "sorry about my brother. He thinks he's so perfect" "he's boring. Wanna prank the adults?" Louis grinned "I'm the god of tricksters. Of course I wanna prank the adults" I was starting to like this asgardian boy. "come on then" I pulled the cover off the vent. "This way. Stark still hasn't learnt to block them all off" Louis laughed "this is gonna be fun"

 **Natasha POV**

I watched Rose and Louis run off "why do I get the feeling that introducing those two to each other was a bad idea" Tony face palmed "Rose on her own was enough. Now we have the tricksters' son to deal with as well. Lucky us. I'm gonna have to make the vents inaccessible in his room as well aren't I?" I nodded "Yep"

 **Lucas POV**

I watched Rose and Louis run off. _Louis was so insistent in following in father's footsteps. I on the other hand am a whole lot smarter. Yes I play pranks, but no one ever suspects me. No one but Louis that is. Everyone else thinks he is just trying to get himself out of fools. I looked over at my cousin. Kian was even more of a fool than most. I can't believe that they let his father be king of Asgard. then again all that counts on Asgard is who has the biggest muscles. I would have to watch that Rose girl though. She seems smart. Smart enough to now when something isn't right. I have yet to meet the other avengers kids, but I highly doubt that many of them will give me any trouble._ I smirked. _Only two people smart enough to realise something is wrong. Only two. This is going to be so easy._ I watched Kian go inside before summoning my father's scepter into my hand. _I would finish what he started. I am Lucas Lokison, Soon to be king of all the nine realms._ I closed my hand. The scepter vanished and I followed the others inside.

 **Faye POV**

I punched the punching bag with such force that it flew backwards and hit the wall. My dad looked up from where he was packing the suitcases "How many punching bags have you broken this week Faye?" he asked "Six" my dad stared at me "Fine. Twenty three" "that's it I am cutting down your punching bag allowance" "fine but get Canadian ones, they're more robust than American ones" "FAYE!" I grinned at looked at the wall. there was a massive piece of paper pinned up. There was a line down the middle of the paper. At the top on one side was Canada and at the top on the other was America. It was an ongoing argument between my dad and me. Which was better Canada or America? My dad thinks it's America. But then again he's Captain America. He's supposed to think this. "Come on Faye" We walked out to the car. This was going to be a long drive.

 **Chloe POV**

I was walking down the hallway with Charlie behind, he wasn't seeming so 'Charlie!' Today.

"Hey Charlie, you ok?" I asked, looking behind me.

"Yeah, it's just... What if the new avengers don't like me?" I could see the tears in his eyes.

"Oh course they'll love you Charlie! And if they don't, remember! I always will" I said, giving him a hug.

"Yeah, I suppose!" He smiled again,

Charlie being Charlie!

I came into my dads office and he was sat down looking at the new holographic Jarvis.

"Hey Dad, Hey Jarvis!" I smiled as I walked in.

"Hey Sweetie!" He replied,

"Hello Iron Girl" added Jarvis,

I chuckled.

"C'mon Jarvis you know you can call my Chloe!" I sat down next to Dad with Charlie on my lap.

"The new avengers could be any minute now... Actually, more like an hour!" Said Dad, laughing.

 _Today's gonna be a great day!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Rose POV**

Louis and I crawled through the vents. We had set up various prank traps around the place. It felt good to have a partner in crime. _Louis is even more trouble than me. And that's saying something!_ I looked back at Louis and grinned. he gave a thumbs up. I looked down through the grate in front of me. I could see Chloe and Stark talking. "...actually more like any hour!" I smirked. We had plenty of time then. I dropped a smoke grenade through the grate before moving off as fast as I could. Louis dropped a glitter grenade as he followed me. Both of us were shaking with silent laughter and we climbed out of the vent just outside my room. "that was awesome! Who are we gonna annoy next?" I grinned and spoke one word. "Loki"

 **Chloe POV**

I felt something fall on my head.

"Eep!" Then I saw what it was,

"ROSE!" I shouted,

My dad got up.

"This is the last straw, she's not going to go any further!" He walked out of the room in anger.

"She's going to get… shouted at?" I couldn't say the words because it wasn't applied to me.

 **Rose POV**

I heard Stark shout. "Uh oh. Better run!" I quickly moved inside my bedroom. "come on!" I opened my laptop and got up a stupid video on youtube. Louis and I looked up from the computer as Stark entered the room. "Which one of you dropped the grenades in my office?" "neither of us" I answered "I've been showing Louis what youtube is" I turned the laptop showing him the screen. "Likely story" Stark gave us the evil eye before leaving the room "LOKI!"

 **Chloe POV**

I lay there with Charlie talking about what the avengers would be like.

"My Dad says Captain America's daughter will be mean, I think that's only because he doesn't like Uncle Cap..."

Dad walked in after I said that with mum trailing behind.

"I just got a call from Cap and Faye that they will be here soon as they got the first class areoplane flight, I also got a call from Bruce saying they'll be here in a moment Adam's just raging." She said, looking amused.

"And I think that means I need to get ready, with my guitar!" I added, talking posh.

"Well… me and your mum have talked." said Dad, "your allowed your iron girl suit!" With that my face lit up,

"Only on one condition..." He added, then I sighed.

"You do the best guitar performance as your lightning bolt sign streams up, as soon as it reaches the top... BOOM! Charlie will bring you your suit!" I ran up to mum and dad and hugged them, then I hugged Charlie.

"I'll go and get ready!"

 **Rose POV**

Louis and I laughed as Stark left the room. "That was too easy!" Louis ginned "THE PEST strikes again!" I fell of my chair with laughing. I scrambled to my feet as Loki came in. "Are you going to tell us off?" I asked "'Cause Stark's already done that" Loki laughed "No, I'm not." "I want to congratulate you. You are quiet a troublesome little girl. You confused Stark though. He has no idea who dropped the grenades on him. THE PEST is a suitable name for you." "Why thank you. I do try my best" I grinned. "I might be the youngest but that doesn't mean I have to be boring" "True, though Stark seems to think that the pair of you are a bad influence on each other" I looked at Louis "You know I think he's right. But it's more fun to ignore him, so I will" Loki laughed. "I'll leave you two to it then" and with that he left the room. Louis looked at me. "you know, I think I like your dad" We both laughed. "Lets go wind up Stark some more" I nodded and we left the room.

 **Tony POV**

"I'M GETTING TIRED OF THIS PEPPER!" I Struggled,

"I CANT LIVE LIKE THIS!" I added,

"But Honey…" she tried to comfort me,

"I can't have them in my home. We have to build another avengers base, just not here! LOKI CANT BE HERE! THE DWEEB CANT BE HERE! I'M LOSING MY MIND!" I screamed,

"Come on, Tony. You can sort them out, or I will. I'll hang her off the side of the tower until she begs for mercy, same with Loki and sons." She said, drawing a picture around my arch reactor,

"That's my girl" I smirked,

 **Rose POV**

Louis and I legged it as fast as we could down the corridor. Stark's words ringing in our ears. "Maybe that wasn't our best Idea" I commented as we stopped. "Gee. Ya Think?" Louis replied. "on the other hand Stark is not the biggest threat. Pepper is. She is merciless when it comes to avenging her family" "Then we better start running again!" Louis stated looking around the corner. I looked round. _Oh flip Peppers coming_ I pulled the cover off the vent and slipped inside. Louis followed me, putting the cover back on. "She wont attack with mum around" I said as we dropped into the kitchen. Mum was leaning against the table talking to Jane and Laura. She looked at me "What did you do this time?" "uh. Kinda, sorta, drove Stark mad" I ventured "Rose!" Mum sighed "what am I going to do with you?"

 **Pepper POV**

I walked into the kitchen to see Rose and Louis leaving the room.

"Excuse me rose!" I put my hands on my hips.

"Yes...?" She said. Coming back into the room

"YOU DROVE TONY MAD!" I shouted at her,

"He's now threatening to not make Stark tower the avengers base!" I turned to Natasha,

"Nat, please. Can you try to keep Rose under control?" I asked, politely.

"Sure, Sure."

"Other wise I'm afraid she won't be apart of the avengers...!" I added,

"And Jane,"

"Yes"

"Can you keep, Loki and Sons under control? Otherwise I'll get mad. And you don't want to see me mad." I stared at Jane and she sighed.

"easier said than done Pepper, but I'll try"

"That should teach em' a lesson" and I walked out, brushing my shoulders.

 **Rose POV**

I looked at louis preparing to bolt. "not so fast young lady!" I looked at mum. "you are grounded" "but" "no buts, you are grounded for a week. Go to your room" I sighed and stomped off. _There was no winning that one._

 **Natasha POV**

I grabbed Louis' arm before he could run off. "and as for you, we are going to see your father" Louis looked at me shocked. "LOKI" "what is it Natasha?" he replied coming onto the room. He saw Louis "what did Lucas do this time" "Dad!" Louis protested "I'm Louis!" "well what did Louis do this time then?" "Louis and Rose drove Stark mad. Again" "Louis. All I asked was for you to leave Stark alone for a while. Go to your room" "I don't have a room here" "Is there some sort of time out place here or something?" Loki asked me. "Yeah" "then go there then" "fine" Louis stomped off. I turned to Loki "You might want to know that Pepper is on the war path." Loki looked at me. "what were her words again JARVIS?" I asked the AI. "I believe her words were _I'll hang her off the side of the tower until she begs for mercy, same with Loki and sons._ Ms Romanoff" Loki laughed. "I can see Pepper hanging Rose and the twins off the side of the tower, but good luck if she's going to try and do that to me." I just rolled my eyes and walked off. _Like father like son._

 **Faye POV**

I hopped off the motorbike and looked up at the tower. "It's big" I commented "Come on, lets go find the others" A lady was waiting inside. "How are you Nat?" Dad asked "Fine Steve." She looked at me "You must be Faye. I'm Natasha Romanoff and The Black Widow. Maybe you've heard of me?" I laughed "Dad's told me all about the avengers. Don't you have a daughter?" "Rose is grounded. Along with Louis" Dad looked confused "Louis?" "One of Loki's twins" Natasha held up a hand "Before you ask, yes Thor brought Loki, Louis and Lucas with him as well as Jane and Kian" "How come Lucas isn't locked up?" "He's a goody two shoes, as Rose calls him" She looked at me "Watch out for THE PEST and THE PRANKER Faye. Louis hasn't even been here a day and Pepper is already threatening to hold Rose, Louis Loki and Lucas over the edge of the tower until they beg for mercy" "The pair must have really made her mad" Natasha looked at him "Rose hung Chloe upside down by her ankle, the pair dropped smoke and glitter grenades into Starks office and they then hung Stark up by HIS ankle. Of course Pepper is on the war path. Louis hasn't even been here a day!" "Oh my God" I followed my dad inside. "it's a wonder why the pair are still alive"

 **Rose POV**

I looked up a Louis appeared from thin air. "What do you think Rose?" "are you really here?" I asked "Nah, just a hologram. So how are we gonna prank dad" I grinned "I was thinking the old hair dye one. Remover everything slightly reflective and then put the dye in the shampoo bottle. With any luck Loki wont notice until someone points it out" "You know we are going to get into SOOO much trouble for this right?" "Some pranks are worth getting in trouble for" We both laughed. "This is going to be epic" "you bet Ro, It will be"

 **Natasha POV**

I walked down the corridor towards Rose's room. I heard a repeated thump against the wall. I open the door and almost get hit by a knife. "What have I told you about throwing knives?" I asked. She looked at me. "Not to throw them at the door" "And what did you do" She grinned "Threw them at the wall above the door" "Rose!" She laughed "I wasn't throwing them at the door though" as annoying at it was she had a point. I sighed. "Pepper has forgive you for being, well you. The party is a five" Rose nodded and grinned some more. I know that look. "Who are you pranking now?" I asked. "Well Pepper said not to prank Tony but she said nothing about Loki" I laughed. "That will be a challenge" "I know. That's what makes it fun" I shook my head as I left the room. "As long as no one else gets caught up in it I don't care what you do"

* * *

 **Rose POV**

"Fine I'll do it. But you have to do the rap Lucas" I laughed. He grinned "Sure thing. I wanna see you do this." He laughed "Betcha she can't sing" He whispered to Louis.

I walked to the center of the room and started to sing

 _I knew you were  
_ _You were gonna for to me_

Lucas Opened his mouth in shock. "she can sing!"  
 _And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything_

Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what I'm fighting for  
Really do you dare to do this?  
Cause you're not gonna win this prank war  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once this starts, once this starts  
There's no going back

Mark my words  
I can make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away, don't walk away

It's in the palm of your hand now come on.  
It's a yes or no, no maybe  
So just be sure before you start this war with me  
war with me, start this war with me

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what I'm fighting for  
Really do you dare to do this?  
Cause you're not gonna win this prank war  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once this starts, once this starts  
There's no going back"

[Lucas:]  
Uh  
She's a beast  
I call her Pest (come back)  
She'll prank you hard  
She's the best (woo)  
Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
My mind is on steroids  
Cause her mind is so strong  
You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance you better keep her  
She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart  
She'll turn cold as a freezer  
That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
I'm gon' put her in a coma

[Rose:]  
So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what I'm fighting for  
Really do you dare to do this?  
Cause you're not gonna win this prank war  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once this starts, once this starts  
There's no going back

I finished the song. "You were keeping that quiet" Lucas commented. "You have one heck of a voice" I laughed. "Your turn Clo" She flicked through the songs. "I knew you were trouble"

 _[Music video spoken part:]_

 _I think-I think when it's all over,_

 _It just comes back in flashes, you know?_

 _It's like a kaleidoscope of memories._

 _It just all comes back. But he never does._

 _I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen._

 _It's not really anything he said or anything he did,_

 _It was the feeling that came along with it._

 _And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again._

 _But I don't know if I should._

 _I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright._

 _But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?_

 _Maybe he knew that when he saw me._

 _I guess I just lost my sense._

 _I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him_

 _It was losing me._

 _Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_

 _I was in your heart, you got me alone_

 _You found me, you found me, you found me_

 _I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_

 _And when I flew high, you took a step back_

 _Without me, without me, without me_

 _And he's long gone when he's next to me_

 _And I realize the joke is on me_

 _'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd ever been_

 _'Til you pulled me down, oh_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So death on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _Now I'm lying on the soaked wet ground_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _No apologies. He'll never see you die,_

 _Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why._

 _You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning._

 _Now I heard you moved on the whispers in my dreams_

 _A new gun in my belt is all You'll ever be_

 _And now I see, now I see, now I see_

 _He was long gone when he met me_

 _And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd ever been_

 _'Til you pulled me down, oh_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So death on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _Now I'm lying on the soaked wet ground_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _And the saddest fear, comes scratching in_

 _That you never pranked me, or her, or anyone, or anything!_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _'Til you pushed me down, oh_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)_

 _So death on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _Trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _Trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _[Music video spoken part:]_

 _I don't know if you know who you really are until you loose yourself._

She started flicking through the songs again. I knew what was coming. Revenge. I was having so much fun I didn't mind having to wear the red abomination, even though I had edited it a bit.

"Oh look" Chloe said. "Army of two" She grabbed my are as Lucas pushed Louis into the center of the room. "You two have to sing it together!" Louis and I laughed "Fine Chloe, fine"

 _We came, we saw, tore down these walls_  
 _Block one way, I'll find another_  
 _You know you'll always be discovered_  
 _If it's me, you choose, I can't lose_  
 _I'll fight for you if you're with me too, yeah_

 _Don't ever change, and I'll stay the same_  
 _We'll be swimming in the same direction_  
 _And we'll never lose this connection_  
 _Nothing they can do can stop this army of two_  
 _We're marching to the future, yeah, it's me and you_

 _So just follow my lead, repeat after me_  
 _Our faith is the bullet, hope is the gun_  
 _And pranks_ _are all we need_

 _Now fear's on the run_  
 _We've already won_  
 _Now march with the band, raise your right hand_  
 _We've only just begun_

 _I took a vow to never let you down_  
 _When it's us, there ain't no competition_  
 _I can be the star on which you're wishing_  
 _I never doubted for a moment it's true_  
 _I'll fight for_ _you if you're with_ _me too, yeah_

 _Don't ever change, and I'll stay the same_  
 _We'll be swimming in the same direction_  
 _And we'll never lose this connection_  
 _Nothing they can do can stop this army of two_  
 _We're marching to the future, yeah, just me and you_

 _So just follow my lead, repeat after me_  
 _Our faith is the bullet, hope is the gun_  
 _And pranks are all we need_  
 _Now fear's on the run_  
 _We've already won_  
 _Now march with the band, raise your right hand_  
 _We've only just begun_

 _Only just begun, only just begun, only just begun_

 _So don't ever change, and I'll stay the same_  
 _We'll be swimming in the same direction_  
 _And we'll never lose this connection_  
 _Nothing they can do can stop this army of two_  
 _'Cause we're marching to the future, it's me and you_

 _So just follow my lead, repeat after me_  
 _Our faith is the bullet, hope is the gun_  
 _And pranks are_ _all we need_  
 _Now fear's on the run_  
 _We've already won_  
 _Now march with the band, raise your right hand_  
 _We've only just begun_

 _It's the moment of truth, I'm counting on you_  
 _This army of two_  
 _We've only just begun_  
 _It's the moment of truth, I'm counting on you_  
 _This army of two_  
 _We've only just begun_

"WHOO!" Chloe yelled. "You two are awesome together!" I laughed. "Your turn Louis. Immortals" "ROSE" he gave me a shove "DO IT DO IT DO IT" Chloe, Lucas and I shouted. "Alright. You win. I'll do it" I high fived Chloe

 _They say we are what we are_

 _But we don't have to be._

 _I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way._

 _I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame._

 _I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams._

 _Oooooooh_

 _I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)_

 _Oooooooh,_

 _I try to picture me without you but I can't_

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_

 _Just not for long, for long._

 _And live with me forever now,_

 _You pull the blackout curtains down_

 _Just not for long, for long._

 _We could be immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals._

 _Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith_

 _Is when it's tested again and again everyday._

 _I'm still comparing your past to my future._

 _It might be your wound but they're my sutures._

 _Oooooooh_

 _I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)_

 _Oooooooh,_

 _I try to picture me without you but I can't_

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_

 _Just not for long, for long._

 _And live with me forever now,_

 _You pull the blackout curtains down_

 _Just not for long, for long._

 _We could be immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immortals,_

 _And live with me forever now,_

 _Pull the blackout curtains down,_

 _We could be immortals, immortals_

 _Just not for long, for long._

 _We could be immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _(Immortals)_

* * *

 **Natasha POV**

"Alright bedtime!" I told the kids. "But Natasha..." was the general reply. "No buts! GO. TO. BED!" The kids slowly left the room muttering and grumbling. Rose and Louis went off laughing. I caught the pair as they left the room. "Good luck" Rose ginned and raced after Louis. I watched the pair turn the corner before heading back to the others. "Make sure to record Loki in the morning JARVIS. I want to see what the pair do." "Of course Ms Romanoff"

 **Rose POV**  
Louis and I raced down the corridor before taking to the vents. We crawled through the vents before dropping down in the bathroom. I pulled the bottle of hair dye out of my pocket. Louis picked up the shampoo bottle and I tipped some of the hair dye in. He then put the shampoo back and we climbed into the vents again. This is going to be soooooooo funny. We then went round removing all the mirrors and painting the glass black. Loki wouldn't find out about this until the morning.


	4. Chapter 3

**Rose POV**

I looked up as Loki entered the room and almost choked on my cereal. I quickly looked down as Loki looked over. Louis didn't. The sight of his dad with bright pink hair sent him into fits. "What are you laughing at Louis?" He asked. Mum walked over. "You know what Louis and rose are like. He's probably laughing at something Rose told him." i looked up and grinned. "You wanna hear the joke Loki?" I asked. He just shook his head. "Should have known. No wonder they call you THE PEST" I laughed. "I try to live up to it" at that moment Chloe entered the room and immediately started laughing. One by one the other occupants of the tower entered to see what all the fuss was about. "Brother" Thor spoke up I grabbed Louis' arm and we made our way towards the door "Why is your hair bright pink?" Louis and I ran from the room with Loki right behind us. "ROSE! LOUIS!" "This way" I jumped down through a vent cover crawling towards the gym. We heard Loki go running past overhead. We crawled out of the vent and high fived. "That was awesome!" We laughed some more but quickly stopped as Loki entered the room. One wave of his hand and all the exits slammed shut. "Uh oh" I looked around wildly. There was nowhere to bolt to. "Scatter!" Louis and I ran separate ways but the chase didn't last long. Loki picked both of up with magic. "YOU. TURNED. MY. HAIR. BRIGHT. PINK!" I grinned even though I was shaking. "I know. Funny right?" Loki started shaking and I expected him to shout at us some more. Instead he started laughing. "you have nerve girl. You have to be very brave to even try to prank me and you two acctually pulled it off." "Well there is a reason I'm called THE PEST" I pointed out. "That is true" He put us both down.

* * *

 **Lucas POV**

I watched Rose and Louis leave the room with dad chasing after them. I would have to get rid of them if my plan was going to succeed. It's a shame, I am beginning to see why Rose and Louis like each other. I left the room and pulled out the smoke grenades hidden in my room. With any luck Stark wouldn't know that the Rose annoying him was a hologram. I threw a smoke grenade in before I walked into the lab, the holographic Rose at my side. "Hello Stark" I said. As I left I set up a variety of prank traps I had stolen from Rose and Louis down the corridor. Stark came out after me and got caught in . One. "PEPPER!" He yelled and I ran.

 **Chloe POV**

Mum had walked in looking stressed as I asked what was wrong.

"Mum, what's wrong?" I asked, hooping for a good answer

"Your dads gone into a hyperactive state, he's in hospital"

With that I ran out of the room, ran up the stairs and Slammed my door. I buried my head in my pillow and cried.

"D-Dad…" I cried,

Then I saw the door move. It was Mum and Charlie.

"C'mon you toughie!" She said, giving me a nuggie.

"You know your dads as tough as he can be!" She said giving me a hug.

I felt a lot better.

 **Lucas POV**

My plan had worked perfectly. I walked into Chloe's room. "Sorry to hear about your dad Chloe. It was probably Rose and Louis retaliating after Stark got them both grounded." I watched Pepper stand up. Two words past her lips "ROSE! LOUIS!" she stormed out the room muttering. "that's it! They are being hung over the edge of the tower" I turned away from Chloe smiling. _Rose and Louis were successfully out of the way._

 **Chloe POV**

I couldn't believe it. I ran outside to catch my mum but then I saw the ambulance and I collapsed.

 **Rose POV**

I heard Pepper coming down the hallway and started shoving some stuff into a bag. I ran over to the vent and pulled the cover off. Stark didn't know about this. I had been working on it for years. I fled down the vent, before coming out the other end. Just down the corridor was Louis' room. I opened the door. "Come on!" I hissed at Louis" he jumped up "what's wrong?" "Pepper's on the warpath" He looked at me. "this way" we slid into the vents, popping out at the main entrance. "Ambulance. Back exit" we darted back into the vents, just before Banner saw us. We crawled round to the back but stopped when we heard Pepper. "I am going to kill them. They sent Tony into a hyperactive state!" I looked at Louis. Confusion was written all over his face. He made a 'L' with his fingers. It translated as 'tell you later' I nodded and we moved on slipping out the vent by the back door. I tried to open the door but it locked itself. "Sorry Miss Romanoff but I have orders to not let you or Master Lokison leave the tower" JARVIS said over the speakers. I cursed under my breath. "What now?" Louis asked. "Up" We climbed into the vents yet again this time heading for the balcony. I ran to the side and climbed over the edge. "Rose! Are you mad?" Louis asked. "Unless you want to be dangled over here by Pepper you'll follow me" Louis gulped but climbed over the edge after me. We scaled down the building jumping onto the tarmac. "Come on!" We ran down a side street before heading to the park. "Where are we going?" Louis asked "I don't know" Anywhere is better than the tower at this moment in time though" I looked back at the tower. _I just hope no one is following us._

 **Lucas POV**

"JARVIS. Where are Rose and Louis?" I asked the AI. I hadn't seen either of them since Pepper went out on the warpath. "Miss Romanoff tried to get out the back door Master Lokison, But that was almost an hour ago. I would say it's safe to bet that they are no longer in the tower" I cursed under my breath. _Maybe Rose and Louis weren't out of the way after all._ "JARVIS, is there any way of tracking them?" "Unfortunately not master Lokison. Rose disabled all the trackers in her cloths a while ago and no one has put any into your brothers" I sighed. "Well, just gonna have to find them the old fashioned way." I walked into the kitchen. Pepper and Chloe were drinking some hot chocolate. "Mrs Stark?" I asked "I regret to inform you that Rose and Louis are no longer in the tower" Pepper jumped up. "JARVIS?" she asked "Is there any way to track them?" "Unfortunately not Mrs Stark. I don't even know how they got out. My last recordings of them in the pair climbing out of the vents at the top of the tower. They went out to the balcony. They are either still up there or no longer in the tower" "I'll go look for you Ma'm" I said leaving the room. "Thank you Lucas. What would I do without you?"I left the room walking towards the top of the tower. Rose and Louis were not on the balcony. I looked out over New york. "Where are you?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 4

**Louis POV**

Rose and I ran towards the park. Rose waved through the trees before stopping in front of an oak tree. She walked right up to the tree and pulled on a small branch. She jumped back as a rock at the base moved revealing a tunnel. "How?" I asked. "I made it" I didn't press further it was clear she didn't want to talk about it. Rose jumped down into the hole and I looked around once before following her. At the bottom was a cavern. "When did you have time to do this?" She looked back at me. "It's not the first time I've been on the run" Rose stated simply. She lit a match before kicking a stone. The rock at the entrance rolled back into place. The only light came from the match in Rose's hand. She threw the match at the wall and the entire side lit up. I looked at her and she shrugged. "With two years in a place like this I wanted a light I didn't constantly have to hold" I probably looked confused because Rose laughed. "I guess I owe you the truth. You're the only person I've ever shown this place too. I spent two years here when I was on the run from HYDRA. Before the Avengers found me. I was six years old when I ran." I stared at her in shock. " A SIX YEAR OLD BUILT THIS? A SIX YEAR OLD?" "I had an... Unusual upbringing." She said quietly. "Sit down. I think you need to here the story.

I was created in a HYDRA lab. An attempt at making the ultimate fighter. Right from the start I trained, I learnt how to fight. As soon as I was big enough to hold a weapon I was taught how to use it. I know about ever single weapon. give me one and I can kill someone with it. Or at least that was the plan. I didn't do as I was told half the time. I refused to acctually take the final hit. I refused to pull the trigger. Very few people who had similar upbringings to me have no red in their ledger. Then when I was six they took the only person to ever care about me in that place. I...I never saw him again. About a week after that I had had enough. I started stealing things that would help me escape. It took me quite a while but eventually I made it out. I ran nonstop for about a week and I made it here. I found an old fox hole and started making it bigger. After a massive storm it took me weeks to get this place dry again so I put the rock over the entrance. i still had various weapons with me from when I ran so I started making this place a home. Then after two years I met the Avengers. It was an accident acctually. Some aliens were attacking the city. One of them attacked me and I panicked. I did the first thing that came into my head. I fought back. More attacked me. I fought them all. After a while Captain America showed up. What he found was an eight year old girl covered in alien blood surrounded by dead aliens. I took one look at him and ran. At that point in time I avoided everyone. I spent the next couple of weeks dodging SHIELD agents. Not that much different from HYDRA agents acctually. After about a month of me outsmarting everyone they sent after me they sent mum and uncle Clint. As soon as I saw her I started running. They were smarted than everyone else. Whenever I tried to get to the park they blocked my path. After about an hour I was cornered in an alleyway. They brought me into SHIELD and that was the end of my running. After that day I had a home. It took a few weeks but soon I had a mum as well. I was happy for the first time in my life. But I never forgot my first friend. After all. He gave me my name"

 **Lucas POV**

I stormed about on the balcony. _How could they have gotten away? This was impossible!_ "Lucas?" I turned around to see Chloe. "We can't find them anywhere in the tower. Come on in. It's getting cold" "Do you know anything about Rose's past? Does she know anywhere to hide?" "I have no idea. All I know about Rose's past is that she was found living on the streets four years ago. She's never told anyone anything more than that" I sighed and followed Chloe inside. "So there's a chance that she has a hideout somewhere in the city?" "Quiet possibly. It's Rose after all"

 **Chloe POV**

The weeks past and there was no sign of Rose and Louis. A villain would show up and we would get there to find that someone else had already been there. We'd attack a HYDRA base and find that someone had already wound them up. At every single one we would find a rose. Just one rose. They were all magic ones so Louis must have been making them. I looked in Natasha's room the other day and she has all of them in a vase in her room. I guess the flowers were Rose's way of telling us that they were ok. Everything was fine until the day it happened. The troublemakers got caught.

We had gotten to the battle site. Signs of a big battle but no flower. No rose to be seen. Natasha had been upset. Rose always left a rose. Always. The fact that there wasn't one shocked us all. It meant that the troublemakers had been caught.

 **Rose POV**

I woke up to find myself tied to a chair. I looked around and it all came back in a rush. HYDRA had set a trap. Louis and I walked strait into an ambush. I started struggling. "Well. Experiment 1345 seems to be awake." I froze. Of all the places to end up I had to end up here. Here of all places. I looked the scientist in the eye. "Where is he?" I asked "Where is he?" he smiled evilly. "Naughty girls don't get answers. And you were a very naughty girl. A very naughty girl indeed." I bit back a yell as he hit me. "Who is your companion? Tell me and you can see him" I shook my head. He continued like this for several hours. "Well, we'll see how strong you are after days without food" he left and struggled to get my hands up. after twenty minutes of trying I got my hands in front of me. I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair. It wasn't lockpicks but it would do. I put the pin into the lock of my handcuffs and unlocked them. I quickly undid the rope tying me to the chair. I jumped up and raced towards the door. It was locked. I looked around. The fools had left my belt with my weapons on in here. "Seriously. I spend six years here an they don't think to stick my weapons in a different room?" I ran over and grabbed it. Two of the knives and one of the guns were missing. I put my belt on and pulled out the gun. One shot and the door wasn't in the way anymore. I raced through the base, opening every door I came to until I found Louis. He was tied up in a room next to the boss' office if i remember correctly. I ran in and cut through the rope. "Seriously. I spend six years here and they don't think to use something other than rope?" Louis jumped up as I cut the rope. "Well I don't have anything that can get me out of here Rose so would you be so kind as to show me the way?" I grinned "Just a mo. I want to see something" Louis shook his head, "Fine. I'll keep watch" He went down the corridor as I entered the office. I opened the filing cabinet and looked through. _there it was._ I pulled out my file. I read what was there. I couldn't believe what was written.

I read it again. It took two reads for it sinks in. _Created by mixing the DNA of the assassin Black widow with that of the god Loki._ Louis came in "come Rose, we need to go." He looked at me "What is it?" I shoved the file at him. "Oh. My. Gods. Rose, I had no idea." We heard the sound of approaching avengers. He grabbed my wrist, the file falling to the floor "Come on sister, we need to run" I nodded and we raced out of the building.

 **Natasha POV**

I walked into the main office of the base. "Looks like someone was here before us" I commented. Steve follower me in. "You think it was them?" "Who else would it be?" Steve bent down and picked up a file that had fallen on the floor "It was definitely them. Nat you need to see this" he handed me the file. _Experiment 1435. Created by mixing the DNA of the assassin Black widow with that of the god Loki in the attempt of creating the ultimate fighting machine. Experiment looks like the Black widow but shows no sign of her attitude towards life. Experiment seems to enjoy winding up the guards. Experiment showing more signs of having a love of tricks. Experiment failed._ "Rose is Loki's daughter?" I shut the file. "The Troublemakers have been here before us. Information on THE PEST retrieved." I spoke into my com link. "No wonder this place is a mess. Rose must have hated being back here again" I turned around "What makes you think that they didn't destroy this place for the fun of it" Steve held up a knife. "Isn't this one of Rose's? It was in the confiscated weapons area. If the pair decided to destroy the place what was this knife doing in an area you needed a key card to get to. There was no signs of forced entry where I found it. HYDRA caught the kids, but they got away. No wonder this place is messed up. Rose was forced back here and when THE PEST and THE PRANKSTER are annoyed they cause havoc"

Back in the meeting room at the tower:

"well Natasha, what information on Rose did you recover?" Stark asked. I threw the file down on the table. "This has to be a joke. This has to be" Clint spoke up. "It's true alright" they all looked at me. "There are two kids running lose out there with the same powers as Loki. We need to bring them in"


	6. Chapter 5

**Rose POV**

Louis and I raced through the streets, I glanced behind me to see some HYDRA agents. I looked at Louis and he grinned at me sliding his hand through the air. I nodded as he counted down.

"Three. Two. One!" We both shot out jets of ice, riding down the street as the HYDRA agents fell over. I Laughed.

"This is tons of fun!" We stopped the ice at the end of the street and continued to central park. I jumped down to our hidey hole. Louis right behind me. "I love that trick Bro. This magic is awesome!" Louis laughed.

"Wait until you can cast illusions. Tons of fun when it come to pranks" I just rolled my eyes.

"Still that was a close one. We almost got caught. Again."

"Relax Ro. We were off guard the first time. They wont get us again. Anyway, it's a whole lot harder now!" I laughed

 **Chloe POV**

I flew over the city. We had just been in another battle with some HYDRA agents. Someone had already wound them up and if the amount if ice was anything to go by, Rose has been learning to use her powers. I paused as something caught my eye. I flew low. A streak of ice right down the middle of a back street. I laughed as I got in closer. There was a pattern of roses on half of the ice. The sight of them got me thinking. _Why were roses so important to Rose? I know it's her name but it looks like there's more to it. She gets annoyed when people changed her name for a joke. But Rose loves jokes. What makes her name so important?_ I shook my head. I wouldn't get any answers until we found Rose and Louis. I could ask her then. Until then there's no point wondering about it.

"Chloe, Report" Mum's voice sounded in my helmet. "Where are you? Everyone else has come back in."

"I'm fine Mum. Just spotted some more ice. Looks like Rose and Louis got away"

"Don't worry about them. They'll come back when they want to and not before." She paused "Look Chloe, I know you're anxious. You want to know where they are, but there is nothing we can do. Rose knows how to hide. They wont be found unless they want to. The only reason I can think of for them wanting to be found is if something happened to one of them. Then the other would come back beaten up and in tears asking for help. I highly doubt that Louis would run unless the situation was hopeless and I know Rose wont leave Louis behind unless he shouted at her to get out of there and I highly doubt she would listen even then"

"I know Mum, but that doesn't stop me getting worried."

"Your not the only one. Nat is out of her mind with worry. Loki is worried as well. Lucas is upset. Their family. Of course they're worried. Nat just lost the only child she has. Loki lost his son and a daughter he didn't know he had. Lucas lost his siblings. The pair will survive. You found another rose today didn't you?"

"Yes we did. A different one. A blood red rose. We've never found one of those before"

"Easy explanation. Rose made it not Louis. Come home Chloe. You wont help anyone by flying randomly over new york"

"Okay Mum" Five minutes later I landed on the roof of the tower, Mum was waiting for me. She hugged me and we headed inside. The others were waiting in the meeting room. Faye looked up as I entered.

"About time" I slid into my seat.

"Sorry I'm late. I spotted something interesting on the way back. Rose's ice magic. It had little rose patterns on it. Strange right?"

Everyone looked at Loki as I stopped speaking.

"What?"

"Well you're the magic expert" Banner pointed out

"I don't know why Rose's ice magic is doing that. I've never heard of anything like this before"

"Well Rose has always been good at being unpredictable. Right from the moment she was first seen, she has been unpredictable. She is a mystery. Almost everything about her is a mystery. One person probably knows why there are rose patterns in her ice. Rose. And she is the one person who _never_ tells anybody anything personal. She's been with us for four years and we know hardly anything. It was six weeks before she'd tell us her name and another month before she revealed her age." Natasha pointed out. "This is Rose we are talking about. Pretty much everything about her has never been seen before. Rose herself is something never before seen. She's half mortal half Jotun for goodness sake. Of course her magic will be different." She paused "The one question I have is why rose patterns?"

"I was asking myself the same question" I contributed. "Maybe her name means a lot to her" Little did I know how close to the truth my statement was.

 **Lucas POV**

Several weeks had passed since that meeting. I stood on the balcony and looked at the night sky. It had taken me several weeks to find their hideout. Several weeks to plan. But tonight it would all happen. Tonight I would get my siblings out of the way for good. I left the tower the same was Rose and Louis had all those months ago. I smiled to myself as I headed towards central park. _Tomorrow there will be no one standing in my way. Tonight they fall!_

 **Rose POV**

I looked around. The den was dark. I got up and went outside. It was dark. I grabbed one of the lower branches and swung myself up to the top of the tree. I sat there between the branches and looked out over the park. In the distance I could see the avengers tower. I smiled to myself, remembering the last time I had been in this position.

 _I leaned down looking at captain america. "Who are you?" "I'm me of course!" I laughed "Next stupid question?" "What's your name?" "That's for me to know and you to find out" I swung upside down, hanging from the branch. "Why are you here?" "i'm here as a representative of SHIELD to bring you in" "well" I dropped out of the tree flipping on the way down and landing on my feet. "That is a whole lot easier said than done" I ran for it._

 _It took him several hours but he finally brought me in. The rest, as they say, is history_

I shook my head as the memory years had passed since then, and I was back here. On the run. Again. From another government agency that wanted something from me. Only difference? This time I'm not alone. I looked back out over the park. Someone was coming towards the tree. I blinked rubbing my eyes. _No it couldn't be! Could it?_ It had happened. Lucas was coming.

 **Louis POV**

I woke up and looked around. It was light and Rose was nowhere to be seen. Hang on. Why's there light? I walked over to the entrance and poked my head outside. I couldn't see Rose but I did see Lucas. Dad's scepter gleaming in his hand. I climbed out of the den as Rose dropped out of the tree, landing next to me. "Wondering when this day would come. You ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be" I replied as we both moved into position, waiting for the inevitable attack that we both knew would come. We didn't have to wait long. Lucas stopped at the edge of the tree line and fired a bolt of energy from the scepter.


	7. Chapter 6

**Rose POV**

I moved to the side as the beam from the scepter went past hitting an ice shield Louis had set up.

"How do you do that?"

"Practice" I guess I'd have to settle with dodging the attacks. I dodged another beam before pulling out my guns. The bullets just bounced off a shield Lucas conjured up. Well, that just makes this a whole lot harder. Doesn't it

"How come I can't make a shield?"

"Because no one ever taught you"

"Can you teach me"

"Not right now Rose!"

"Spoil sport. You could at least show me how to"

"Incase you hadn't noticed Rose, I'M BUSY FIGHTING!" Louis shouted at me, shooting some ice at Lucas who sent some straight back. Both of them were practically ignoring me now. My bullets were doing nothing. My knives had no impact and my magic wasn't strong enough to do more than annoy Lucas. I was so busy thinking that I didn't see the beam from the scepter coming until it was too late. The beam hit me in the chest and I flew backwards into the tree.

"ROSE!" Louis' shield fell down as I flew backwards. That was all Lucas needed. another beam hit Louis. Unfortunately there was no tree for him to crash into. Louis was sent flying back into the forest.

"what was that for?" I shouted standing back up.

"You two keep getting in the way" He replied smiling. I ducked as another blast was fired at me.

"In the way of what?"

"My plans. You and my idiot of a brother are nothing but a thorn in my side. You need to be taken care of" Lucas growled firing another shot. Oh great. Now I have another person trying to kill me. What is it with people trying to kill me this week.

"How are we in the way?"

"You see things others don't. Louis has always seen past the front. No one ever believes him. But people listen to you. Ergo you need to be taken care of" Well this day just keeps getting better and better.

"No one ever listens to me. I'm just someone they have to live with"

"You still see too much. You know too much" I was surrounded by multiple Lucas'. I didn't know which one was real. I didn't see the bea which hit me in the back of the head. I stumbled forwards and the world went black.

 **Chloe POV**

I scrambled out of my bed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to see the gang resting from the big party last night, I believe Charlie was still drunk on Catnip.

"Good Mornin'" I yawned, slouching over to the dining room table as Faye sat down beside me with a worried expression on her face.

"Any Sign of Rose and Louis yet, Captain?" I asked, Faye shook her head. Suddenly, I heard a thud and a big 'OW!' Coming from the stairs; I got up without hesitation and hid behind the door frame to hear Adam and Kian talking. I heard the words;

"Doth Your Mother know you wear of her grapes?" I heard Adam squeal as he hid behind to door frame next to me.

"I guess Kian doesn't like that reference!" Squealed Adam, Running into the door; Then rubbing his head.

"If he even understands it!" I laughed, walking back over to the kitchen counter and stuffing my mouth with as many waffles as I could. "What did you do anyway?"

"It was your dad's idea to see how Kian would react. He said something similar to Thor when they first met"

"Oh yeah. I remember that story. It was when Loki tried to take over the world" Lucas came running in with his top on backwards and inside out.

"Some HYDRA agents are attacking downtown" We all stared

"What?"

"Your top" I pointed out. "It's on backwards and inside out" Lucas looked down noticing the top for the first time.

"Oh. I think I'm gonna go change" I laughed as Lucas left the room

"Battle stations everyone!" The adults were too busy trying to find Rose and Louis so crime fighting had been left to us kids. Looking back the adults were gonna wish they'd come with us.

* * *

When we got to the downtown area, there was no sign of someone having been there before us. That in itself was strange. What was even stranger was a figure standing on top of a building watching us. I shook my head. We could deal with them later.

"Ok. Sharpeye, Sharpshot. Keep them in this area" Faye started shouting orders "Irongirl scan over the area. Make sure there are no traps set up. Kian, Lucas start beating up the HYDRA agents and Bulk. Smash" I nodded and we all set off to do our jobs. It was quick work. After the battle, the figure from the top of the building was down in the center of the square. It was Louis.

Louis noticed Lucas

"You" he snarled attacking Lucas. The twins fought. Louis was shouting something the entire time. It sounded like 'Where is she?' None of us could get close due to the ice.

"Uh Chloe, what about your boots" Lila asked.

"Oh yeah" I flew in grabbing Louis by the collar "What's going on"

"why don't you ask him. He started it"

"Started what?"

"He attacked us" Louis tried to get at Lucas again.

"Louis. Where's Rose?"

"I don't know. He took her!"

"I did nothing of the sort!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!" The twins started arguing again

I clenched my fists as I let go of Louis and hit the ground and made a sharp metallic sound.

"BOTH OF YOU... SHUT. THE. HELL. UP!" I raged, as they both looked at me in surprise.

"Don't you think you've done enough already?! Losing Rose!? Fighting each other?! You should be ashamed! I would kick you out of the Avengers if I could!"

"I'm not an Avenger Chloe. It's not my fault Lucas attacked us anyway."

"I don't care! I really, don't care whether he attacked you! If you two want to fight, go fight in Asgard where you came from! We don't need the destruction! You stay," I pointed to the ground as they looked at me with fear. "Or you go! Just SHUT UP!"

"Ok. Shutting up now"

"Just do it Louis"

"Well glad we got that sorted" Lucas moved to go.

"Not so fast. I have no idea what happened last night but I mean to find out"

"So can I go?" Louis asked

"No" I grabbed both the twins but the collars of their jackets and dragged them back to the tower

"What happened" Lila asked

"Something happened last night and seeing as Rose isn't here I'm gonna have to get the story out of these two"

"Where is Rose?"

"I don't know. One of them is telling the truth. Problem is I don't know which one is" Lila looked at the twins

"Probably Louis. Rose loves a joke but this is too far even for her. If it was a prank she would have shown herself by now anyway. It would have been a whole lot more dramatic as well"

"That means something happened to her"

* * *

When we got back to the tower, Louis was hesitant about entering.

"Is your mum still threatening to hold me over the edge of the tower?" he asked

"No Louis. She's not. Everyone was worried about the pair of you"

"So she's not gonna kill me?"

"No Louis. You just go and get something to eat whilst we deal with Lucas"

"Ok" The younger boy headed off towards the kitchen

"Go with him Lila. I think you need help as well." Lila was looking close to tears,

"It's just the last thing I said to Rose was shouting at her for her pranks. I said she was immature and she should grow up. My cousin's missing and I shouted at her"

"Go get some hot chocolate Lila" I knew that always calmed her down. "I'll try and find Rose" lila followed Louis to the kitchen as I dragged Lucas to the meeting room

"Chloe?" Mum asked as I entered. "What's going on?" she asked. I yanked on Lucas's coat.

"Long story. Very long story." I explained all that I'd found out.

"Only one question now. Where's Rose?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Third Person POV**

The room was dark, the small amount of light coming through the small window landed on the small figure of a sleeping girl. Her black catsuit and deep red hair covered in dirt A flash of silver and there were two more girls in the room. One dressed in a silver catsuit with white hair and the other in a red one with black hair. The girl dressed in red knelt down beside the sleeping girl

"finally 1345 we meet again" The girl in silver moved with blinding speed and the room went black.

 **Rose POV**

 _The world was black and I was falling. Falling, falling through pitch black. Bright flashes of light came and went. Voices and memories flashing by. Then I landed_

 _I looked around. I was back in my 'room' at HYDRA. I got up trying the door. Locked (Duh). Then I heard voices._

 _"Throw him in here. Easier to look after two at once" I jumped back as a small boy, about eight, was thrown in the 'room'. He jumped up as the door slammed shut. He turned to face me and I froze. The boy was James. That meant I was in the past. It also meant I was three years old._

 _"Who are you?" James asked . I said nothing_

 _"Can you talk?"_

 _"Not well" The words just came out of my mouth. He smiled_

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"N..Na..Nam..Name... What name?"_

 _"A name is what people call you. It's your identity"_

 _"Oh."_

 _"My name's James. What do they call you?"_

 _"Uh, on, free, fur, fiv" (1345)_

 _"That's not a name! That's a number"_

 _"What m' name den?"_

 _"I'm not sure." He looked at me "I really don't know kid" with that the floor vanished beneath me and I started falling again._

 **Louis POV**

I looked at Lila. She had followed me to the kitchen.

"If it helps I know how you feel"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel so...so...useless! The last thing I said to Rose was that she should grow up. Next day she leaves without telling anyone anything and no-one has seen her since. Now I find out she's in trouble and I'm filled with guilt because that last thing I said to her was telling her off for being childish!" Lila had her head in her hands at that point

"I know how you feel. Last thing I said to Rose was a sarcastic comment about the fact we were fighting Lucas. I'd just gotten so used to both of walking away unharmed it never crossed my mind that something would happen to her." I sighed "Everyone saw Rose as someone who could never get hurt, someone who couldn't be defeated. She's survived so much. She's lived through so much. She's done so many things that we often forget that she's just kid" Lila looked up. "She's the youngest person in the tower, yet something about says that she's seen more horror in her 12 years of life than most of the adults here. She's definitely seen more than the kids."

"No-one is invincible. Not even Rose" As I said that the lights in the tower went out. I conjured a light and looked at Lila. We both raced out of the kitchen towards the roof. Along the way we meet up with Chloe.

"Any idea what happened?" She asked

"No idea" I replied

"Power cut I'd guess" Lila stated.

"Impossible. The tower can't run out of power..." Chloe trailed off as we reached the roof. All of New York was covered in snow.

"Snow? In the middle of January? Okay. Not that weird except that it was raining just a minute ago. Now I'm confused."  
"It's Jotun magic" I turned around, dad was stood on the roof.

"What do you mean? How can it be Jotun magic? You, me and Lucas are all here and Rose, Rose isn't powerful enough to do this"

"Not on her own she's not. However if she had help she could"

"How? Like I said three of the four people with ice magic on this planet are here. Anyway she doesn't know how to do this"

"I don't think Rose is consciously doing this. It feels like more of a subconscious spell. She's accessing your magic somehow Louis. I can feel it in the spell."

"How can she access my magic? I'm right here"

"That I don't know"

"It's Rose" Lila interrupted "She's great at doing things no one can explain."

"That's true. I'm still trying to figure out how she managed to climb down the outside of the tower" Chloe laughed "Question is WHY is she doing this?"

"If it's subconscious something probably scared her. Rose probably isn't even aware she's doing it"

"Yeah, but what could scare Rose? I've spent two months with her, nothing scared her in that time. The closest she got to being scared was when, when we got caught by HYDRA."

"Last time she was that helpless she was six Louis. Rose hates having to depend on other people. Everything she does is done to prove she isn't helpless. When I spoke to her about it she said _'I've spent years being told what to do, years believing I had no choice. I never want to be in that situation again.'_ She sounded quite upset when she said that." Lila pointed out.

 **Rose POV**

 _One again I landed on the floor of my 'room' at HYDRA. I looked around to see James. He was asleep. I stood up, something dropping out of my lap. I looked down to see a piece of paper and some crayons._

 _"Morning kiddo" I looked up_

 _"Morning, I did this for you" Like before the words just came out of my mouth._

 _"That's sweet" He picked up the piece of paper. I could see a rose on it. I remember this day. This is the day, the day I got my...my name._

 _"It's a rose, like we saw last night!" I was talking about the flowers we had seen on last nights raid. Age four I was still to see the light if day for the first time._

 _"It's really nice kid. Did you know roses have thorns?"_

 _"What's a thorn?"  
"It's like a knife stuck to the stem of the flower"_

 _"Like I have knives on my mission belt?"_

 _"Yes, just like that" We both fell silent as the door opened. The guard snatched the paper out of our hands._

 _"What's this? You're meant to be training not drawing"_

 _"It's called a rose idiot" James spoke up "Not that you'd know about flowers"_

 _"No food for you two today" He said slamming the door in our faces._

 _"He took your rose"_

 _"You're the only rose I need" James stated "That's it!"_

 _"What's it?"_

 _"Your name! Your name is Rose"_

 _"Rose. I like it" As I said that the floor vanished beneath me and I fell through again._

 **Third person POV**

As Rose sunk deeper into the dream the snowstorm outside got wilder, bigger and more destructive. The kids had to find Rose before new york was sent into another ice age. There was only one problem. No one had any idea where she was.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. We kinda ran out of inspiration until we saw civil war. Don't worry though We have plenty of ideas.**


End file.
